Gettin' Over
by AmericaSweetSouthernBelle
Summary: When an architect realizes there's no getting over a point man.  Ariadne & Arthur. Rated T for minor language and pouncing a man over the couch. Yes, You read that correctly.


Hey guys, Here's a quick one-shot. Not too long sadly. But I was listening to some music and heard this song and decided I HAD to write something to it. As all you know, it's not a song fic, but it plays around with the central idea of the song.

**I don't own Inception, Arthur(Mmm. But how I would love too,) Ariadne, or Gettin' Over by David Guetta (Feat. Chris Willis). Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"All the things I know right now, if I only knew back then, there's no gettin' over, there's no gettin' over, there's just no getting over you. Wish I could spin my world into reverse just to have you back again, there's no gettin' over, there's no gettin over, there's just no getting over you" – David Guetta (Feat. Chris Willis)

"_Ariadne?" She braced herself for the overflow of emotions that just decides to sprout up when Arthur is around. _

"_Yeah?" her voice cracked. _

"_Are you ok? You've been staring into space for the last fifteen minutes." He asked her. Sometimes she hated that his desk was across from hers. Sometimes she loved it because she could sneak a glance at the man that made her heart pound like an Indian tribal drum._

"_I'm… I'm fine. I was just… I just get…" She rambled before feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "I just got distracted." She finally pushed out. _

"_It's ok." She snuck a glance. He was smiling at her. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked back down at her designs._ Pull yourself together girl._ She thought to herself. She looked at her totem sitting on the top of her desk. She lightly touched it with her fingers. _

"_Ugh." She groaned to herself before snatching the totem up and slipping it into her pocket. She got up from her seat and began to walk towards the door of the Warehouse. _

Now three months later she found herself staring at her ceiling yet again. She rolled to her side and noticed the Bishop sitting on her nightstand. She brought her hand up and fingered the edges. If only it was all a dream.

If it were all a dream these feelings would go away. She wouldn't be feeling the deep urge to find Arthur and tell him everything she had been holding back since the day they met. She rolled back onto her back and let out a huff. Sleep just simply wasn't going to come tonight.

_All I wanted was to tell him I was completely and utterly mad about him._ She thought to herself. _There was no getting over you. _

If this were all a dream, she would be able to get over the thought of him. Now every time her cell phone rings she prays it's him. Her heartbeat begins to pound into the back of her rib cage. She would grab the phone and it would be everyone other than the man she couldn't erase from her mind.

He was driving her crazy.

"_Quick, give me a kiss." He told her once on a mission. Her first mission to be completely exact. His breath crossed her cheeks while he leaned in. Goosebumps raised on the back of her neck. She leaned forward and their lips meshed together. The kiss was chaste and sweet. When he broke off the kiss she could still taste him on her lips. _

"_They're still looking at us." She acknowledged the projections. _

"_It was worth a shot." _She sighed and sat up in bed. She buried her head in her very capable hands. How the _hell_ could he do this to her? How the _fucking hell_ could he affect her like this and they hadn't seen each other in months. She could build cities and fold them on top of themselves, yet she couldn't get over a guy she was with for a few weeks?

She ripped the sheets away from her and jumped out of her bed. She walked into her kitchen and set a kettle on the broiler. She leaned against the counter and began to think again.

No matter what she did now, no matter where she was, she swore she would see him. She would look at someone's eyes and they would be the same delicious mahogany looking at her. Every time someone would talk she would look at their lips and it reminded her of those lips that softly touched her with a gentle caress. Every time someone would laugh she could hear the tone of _his_ laugh coming from _their _lips. 8

She was pulled from her reverie when the kettle started to scream. She poured herself a cup of water and made some tea. She sat down at her table and again placed her head in her hands while the tea steamed in her face.

_If I would have known that after we left the airport that I was never going to see him again…_ she had to break that thought off midstream. She couldn't live in the past.

But god! She couldn't shake him from her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the way his eyes would crinkle when he laughed. She memorized those moments because they were few and far between.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see the way his lips curved into that irritatingly sexy smirk that she got every time she actually got something right.

If she listened to the silence she swore she could hear the soothing sound of the way he breathed. If she was in a restaurant she swore she could hear the sound of his voice. She always looked.

She didn't know how much more of this she could handle. She took a sip from her mug. She stared at the books sitting on her table. _A welcomed distraction._ She thought to herself, even if she knew she didn't have class again till Monday. She flipped to the recent chapter.

_History of the Sky Scraper. _It reminded her of the time when Arthur taught her the paradoxical stairs. She slammed the book and pushed it away.

"Damn it!" she spoke angrily. She took the cup over to the sink and poured it down the drain. She stood there with her hands on the sink for a few moments. She took uneasy breaths. _ This is ridiculous. He shouldn't be consuming my mind this much. _She walked to her living room and sat down on her comfortable leather chair. She flipped the TV on yet she couldn't focus.

The TV was droning about some major event in Paris. But she didn't pay any type of attention. Her mind focused on something nowhere near her. The thoughts were jumbled together and the pattern was unnatural for her.

_Where is he, what, what if he… He couldn't be. Or could he? What if he was near? Paris, maybe he's here. Or maybe he's not. He could be in some random hotel in Stockholm for all I know. Maybe he's thinking of me like I'm thinking of him. Maybe he's not thinking of me at all. Maybe he's having a one-night stand with some bimbo blond he met at his hotel's bar… No. No, that doesn't sound like something he would do… That's not calculated enough. Besides, that something Eames would do. _She tried to comfort herself from that thought. _This is bloody ridiculous. _She groaned. She stood up and started to pace the floor of her living room. First it didn't feel right. But by the third time around it felt normal. She tried her hardest to lose the current track of thoughts.

_What if he just kissed me because he felt like it? What if that kiss meant nothing? _she walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Ariadne… Get a fucking hold of yourself." She gave her self a pep talk. She decided the best way to handle this was to take a shower and then attempt to have a normal day.

By the time she got out it was edging on 5:30 AM. That was a decent time for breakfast. Too early for most, but when all thoughts are plagued by the ghost of a man she hasn't seen in months, she figured it was pretty good. She walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. She pulled over a black sweater vest. She pulled out a delicate silk scarf that had random designs swirled onto the fabric. She tied it around her neck carefully. She turned her hair into her signature waves and picked up her messenger bag off the floor.

She walked through the living room and turned her TV off. She was going to go and get some coffee before coming back and waiting till some of her lazy assed friends would wake up. She locked her door and made her way down the stairs. She kept her head low. As she passed a man in the lobby she noticed he had on a pair of remarkably shiny black shoes. Why he would have such shiny shoes in a place like this astounded her. When she finally picked her head up to look at him he was already almost down the hall. She didn't see his face. Just the back of his body. He was tall and fit. He reminded her of Arthur. She had to push away the thought of that possibly being him to the back of her head.

_Three months, that wouldn't be him._ She made her way to the little café at the end of her road. She ordered her usual and sat in a pleasant seat that was faced toward the incoming pedestrian traffic. Ever since her first mission she like to watch people and see how they reacted to their surroundings. She was now fascinated with the feel of things, how people reacted to their environment. She took a sip of her coffee as the sun began to shine brightly through February's dreary skies. She hugged her coat a little tighter around her.

The cool breeze on her cheeks reminded her of his breath on her skin. She reprimanded herself. _No. No I will not think of him for the rest of the day._ She screamed at herself. She paid for her drink and her breakfast and made her way back to her apartment.

She slid her key into the lock of her apartment and opened the door. When her gaze filtered across the room she noticed a man. She screamed and nearly threw her keys at him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" She asked infuriated. She _knew _she locked the door before she left.

The man's hair was neatly kept. His black trench coat laid across the back of the couch. Her heart pounded in her ears._ It can't be him… I have to be dreaming. It can't be him._ She couldn't see his face. She made a mental note of pushing the couch against the wall so this wouldn't happen again.

"You really can't tell it's me?" He asked as he stood up and turning to look at her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her gaze started at the bottom. He had on the same shiny black shoes that the man in the lobby had on this morning. Her eyes traveled up his crisp black pants, up his chest that was clad in a black vest, and charcoal long sleeve shirt. The sleeves had been carefully folded up to the crease of his elbows. His tie was black and tucked carefully into his vest. She held her breath as her eyes began to move up his perfectly shaved face. His lips were curled into that perfect smirk. She could no longer hesitate. Her eyes met with his smooth dark mahogany irises. He smiled at her. "Surprised I'm guessing? Or shocked?"

"How the hell did you get in."

"Ariadne… I'm a point man and a thief. I'm not strictly legal in anything that I do. And if you think three deadbolts were going to be able to keep me out, you're very wrong." He smiled.

_HE SMILED._ Her head screamed. _Oh Shit. _She bit her bottom lip.

"How have you been?" He asked immediately.

_It's now or never Ariadne._ The confident Ariadne told her in her head. _Don't talk… You don't have time to talk Ariadne._ She told her strongly.

_Alright. No time for talking. Gotta make up lost time._ She agreed with her inner self. She dropped her bag on the floor.

"You know… I'm kind of pissed at you." She stated. His face fell. That beautiful smile disappearing behind a frown.

"What did I do?"

"Other than break into my apartment…" she brought it up again. He looked down at the ground and she could see the tip of his ears turn red. _Oh shit… That's too cute._ She smirked. Suddenly she jetted across the small space from her door and lunged over the couch. She easily landed on his surprised form. He fell back onto the couch beside the one he was previously sitting on. She had the upper hand. She pressed her lips against his. First he was surprised. But then he reacted. It began as lip on lip. But soon Ariadne had his lips open to hers and she touched her tongue to his. She grabbed his hands in both of hers. She pulled his lip between her teeth. She was hungry for him. She grabbed his tie in her hand and pulled him closer to her. She was straddling his waist. When breathing became necessary she pulled away and kissed his jaw. She left soft kisses up to his ear where she pulled his earlobe between her teeth. He groaned.

"Fuck… Ariadne." She pulled away with a dark look in her eye. Him cursing could quite be the sexiest thing she has ever heard in the world. Period.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To get attacked by you." He smirked at her.

"I'm being serious… It doesn't break my heart that you're here. It makes me rather happy… But why are you here? It's not you to just show up. You're always so… Deliberate." She looked at him. She dug in her pocket and placed the bishop on the coffee table and tipped it over. When it hit the table she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Well… I… You… I really… Ariadne…" His voice became a whisper. "Ariadne… I can't stay away from you anymore… I've missed you. There's no getting over you." He told her truthfully. She smiled.

"About fucking time." She attacked his lips again. "Please… Don't disappear." She muttered against his lips.

"I'm not planning on it." She smiled at him and his lips turned up into that delicious smirk.

"Good." And her attack on clothes began.


End file.
